


Should/Could/Would

by brocanteur



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocanteur/pseuds/brocanteur
Summary: a ficlet





	Should/Could/Would

There were rules. Not the hard-and-fast sort. Not ones that could not be broken, because what was the use of that? But, rules. And here she’d gone and broken a rather important one. She’d made herself tipsy. She’d gone and followed a trail of drink past the point of intoxication. The plan, as much as there had been one, was to ply Joan with champagne, but Joan wasn’t one to be plied, and here was Jamie, sick with wanting, nearly angry with the inexplicable pull that Joan Watson held over her. Her headspace floated funny, and there was a hard throb in her cunt, and she was angry.

“Joan Watson,” she said, after a long conversation filled with _Joans_ and teasing _Joanies_. Watson’s stare was implacable. She was immovable. Oh, but Jamie wanted to tear her to pieces, rend her limb from limb and drink the marrow from her beautiful bones. But first, a kiss. First, a meeting of minds. And so Jamie took her by the face, stretched her fingers along the edge of her jaw, felt the shape of it. How many times had she sketched it and thought her reproductions meager, wrong? “You’ve made me weak.”

Joan allowed it. Allowed the closeness. Allowed it when Jamie pressed their cheeks together and sighed. Allowed it when Jamie set her lips to Joan’s forehead and murmured about the unknowable, the uninhabitable. Didn’t flinch when Jamie whispered about occupying Joan’s body. “To crawl inside of you. What a lovely thing that would be. Would you let me, Watson? Is such a thing possible? And could I reach your mind?” She kissed Joan’s temple, the corner of her eye; squeezed her bare knee. “Your heart?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Joan said, quiet and tired. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m past drunk,” Jamie replied, her hand now on Joan’s soft, warm thigh. “Past drunk, past caring. I’d like it very much if you would kiss me, now.”

Joan looked at her. Looked for a very long time. Searched for a bloody eternity until whatever she saw on Jamie’s face made her sigh. Sigh and capitulate to Jamie’s will, or to her own desires. Jamie didn’t know. She wished she could know. It was all that she wanted, and everything she couldn’t have.

The kiss was easy and careful until it wasn’t. Until it changed in an instant and Joan’s fingers wrapped tight, near-punishing, in Jamie’s hair. And then it was deep and hungry, and they breathed noisily, their mouths slippery wet, a violent coming together. As it should be, thought Jamie, Joan’s tongue stroking as her own hands took a reckless path.

As it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> (rescued from my deceased tumblr)


End file.
